Bartle of Rebellion
by Quirkymermaid
Summary: AU No Curse Emma is tired of being in the dark and seeks adventure. She's 16 and is every bit as stubborn as Snow.
1. Chapter 1

The Charming family were going over a few ground rules while Snow and Charming prepared to travel to a meeting. A meeting that Emma bitterly wouldn't be told the details about once again.

"Mom would you just tell me what the meeting is for?"

Snow looked into her daughter's eyes and softly she spoke, "Emma darling….this isn't something you to need to hear about."

"Or try to involve yourself in." Emma's father chimed in. She sighed and looked down. "Now baby we will return as soon as we can. Then we will discuss your magick training _**if**_we can find a suitable instructor for you. And maybe we will let you start with battle strategy." Emma's eyes lit up as she looked at her father with genuine excitement.

"Now before we leave there are a few rules we need to remind you of," Snow told her daughter. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emma you will not roll your eyes at me," Snow said calmly yet sternly. "Now Red will be here within the hour to help take care of things around the castle. And she will be checking up on you. No outside guests. No going outside the castle walls. We want you to get to bed at decent time. Oh! You may take a break from your lessons but don't neglect them too much. We'll be picking them back up when we return. Let's see anything else?" Snow looked at her husband.

He looked back at his daughter with seriousness, "No boys. The only boy I want you to be alone with is one of the guards." He got down on his knee and looked at her, "Can you do that for me baby?" Emma nodded. Charming smirked, "Good, try to behave yourself Princess," he said as he ruffled her hair. He got up, hugged his daughter, and left with his wife.

"We love you Emma! Be safe!" Snow called out to her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma ran towards Red as she entered the castle. Red embraced her with a warm hug as she smiled.

"Hey kiddo, what have you been up to? Ready for a vacation from the family?" Red asked her jokingly.

Emma used her childhood nickname for Red, "But Ruby you are family! And it might feel more of a vacation if my parents wouldn't confine me inside these _lycanblazing_ walls."

Red just looked at her with sympathy. "Emma I get it. I understand more than anyone what it's like to have an overprotective parent; to be confined somewhere and not understand why. But I know your parents and I know from my own experience, they're only trying to protect you, ok Princess? Emma nodded knowing she was right but she still wasn't happy with the situation. "And Emma I know I'm not here to watch you like a hawk but your family did leave me in charge of a few things. And before I forget, I'm your Godmother and I know neither your father nor mother would appreciate that language. If you're going to swear at least don't let me hear it. I have to report back to them when they return." Emma nodded and went to get some lunch.

Meanwhile Red made the rounds doing some of the tasks she was put in charge of. She watered Snow's plants in her indoor garden, gave the servant's suggestions for dinner that night, patrolled the halls, and checked in on Emma. Red walked into the library and sat down. She grabbed some parchment and wrote a message which she sent out the window using one of Snow's birds.


	3. Chapter 3

Charming and Snow were sitting in their carriage when a bird signaled to Snow. She open the door and took the note before the bird flew off.

"What is it darling?" Charming asked his wife as she unraveled the letter in her hand.

"A note from Red." She said quietly.

Charming tensed up and Snow read it aloud,

"_Snow I've arrived at the castle. Worry not I've made my rounds and haven't picked up on anything odd. Do not worry Emma is safe. There have been no intruders but I'll keep an eye out. Try to enjoy your trip as best as you can. –Red _

"See Snow? Emma is fine. You ought not to worry so much."

"I know." Snow sat in silence for a few seconds until she suddenly spoke with worry, "Charming what if something does happen? Not only is Regina still a threat to us but you know there are so many more dangers out there, just waiting to attack."

Charming reached forward and grabbed the hand of his concerned wife. He held it delicately as he tenderly stared into her eyes, trying to find the words to comfort his wife. "You're right Snow. There are dangers lurking. And as much as I want to we can't keep Emma under lock and key. She's strong. Just look at who her parents are." Snow still looked worried but she was more at ease. Charming sat back and said with an equal amount of worry and intent, "I won't let anything happen to our little girl. We will protect our daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Red sat in the library when she felt a buzz of energy pinging in the room. She walked over to one of the tables and picked up a silver mirror that was jeweled with blood red rubies. She picked it up and went to lay down on the couch. Red fixed her hair and grasped the handle firmly. The mirror glassed showed purple smoke as it revealed the face of her girlfriend; Regina the Evil Queen.

"Hello Ruby."

Red smiled mischievously, "Hey baby…..WONK! That _thornmisting _gown bestows many favors upon your breasts my love."

Regina grinned. "Well I bring only the best for my dear wolfie. Besides I'll use anything to gain more power over others."

Red gave a wicked half smile at her seductive girlfriend, "Well then my majesty, I am here to submit to your power."

"That can wait my sweet. What I want….is to have you here. Now. In person."

Red sighed. "But baby I can't. I promised Snow and Charming I'd look over Emma.

Regina scowled. "So how is the _folkinglore folk fairy_ Princess?"

Red frowned, "You know I can't give either side details about each other. We made a deal."

"Well let's make another deal."

Red shifted herself with discomfort, "I don't know Regina."

Regina ran her fingers through her hair and very slightly smiled, "Fine. But you better be expecting one _cauldron cave_ of a fuck fight when we're together next."

Red smirked, "Oh my Queen your thoughts are as filthy as your tongue."

Regina smiled and the mirror puffed with purple mist again and returned to its "normal" state.

Ruby placed the mirror back on the table where she found it, and walked to the kitchen.

"Ahem" Ruby cleared her throat and the servants approached her.

The servants bowed, and asked, "My lady, what is it that we may do for you?"

"Send one of your maidens for Princess Emma. I would like to dine with her tonight."

"Yes my lady." One of the maids left the room to bring Emma to dinner.

Ruby sat at the table when Emma walked in, wearing an elegant green dress and a pink rose pendant.

"Emma you look beautiful!" Ruby stood up and walked Emma to her seat and they both sat down.

"Thank you Aunt Ruby"

The servants brought out several dishes of meat, fruit, bread, and drinks. Ruby loaded her plate with rabbit, pig, duck, and some of the bread. She motioned for the servant to pour her a bit of red wine. "And would you please give some cider to the princess. You may leave the bartles on the table."

Emma filled her plate with a small amount of pork, fish, potatoes, and berries.

"So Emma, how has the day been for you?" Red asked her as she consumed a hunk of rabbit like a savage barbarian.

"Fine." Emma slowly ate her potatoes.

"You'll have to give me more than that." Red chuckled as she wiped her face clean.

""Can Hook come over?" Emma blurted out.

Red put her utensils down. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Hook. He's just someone I know."

Red looked at Emma caringly. "Oh Emma, you know the rules. No outside guests. Or boys. Your father would have a cow if he knew you were having a boy over."

Emma stirred her food around and stared down at her plate, "Yeah I know." She said softly.

"You don't need a boy to have a good time." Inside Red was trying not to laugh; she knew all too well she didn't need a boy to have a good time. She bit her cheek and managed to say, "We can do something fun like walk in the gardens. Or go to the library to read. Would you like that?" Red asked hoping Emma might take the bait so she could distract herself with activities.

"That sounds relaxing." Emma ate some of the meat on her plate.

After dinner they went to the gardens outside

During their walk Emma sent a note on a bird while Red was walking in front of her. They continued talking about what has been happening in each other's lives.

"So Ruby, have you met anyone special yet?"

Red sighed, "Yes, it's very serious. But I cannot tell you who. Another secret your parents do not yet want you to know. But we are in love."

Emma glanced at her Godmother, "I don't see the need for secrecy when love is involved."

"It's a complicated situation. But all in due time Princess." Red knew Emma's parents wouldn't want her to have any knowledge of a scandal such as the RedQueen.

Emma picked wild flowers from the garden as they continued strolling under the moonlight.

"I should really get some rest Ruby. My mother told me to make sure I get to bed at a decent hour."

Red smiled, "Very well, I'll walk you back to your chambers."

Emma turned around, "There's no need for that, I will be just fine on my own."

"I would feel much better knowing you got there with no side trips." Red told her laughing.

Emma smirked, "Alright then."

They walked back to the castle, "I'm sure you get this a lot but some of your expressions…sorry I just see so much of your father in you. And the way you carry yourself, address everything, the passion, sometimes I can just see your mother."

Emma looked a little confused, "Oh. Thank you."

Ruby laughed, "It's not a bad thing! You're not a replica, but you do have amazing similarities. You're all wonderful people."

Once they reached Emma's room, Red left and Emma dressed into her night gown and nestled in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Emma awoke to Red knocking on her door

_Knock knock knock _

"Emma? You awake?"

Emma groaned as she turned over and put the pillow over her head.

Ruby knocked again

_Knock knock _

"Emma?" she asked, "Are you in there?"

Emma shot up, "What? Yeah I'm here. I've been up for such a long time! Been awake and all for a while now, I was just waiting for you to get up." Emma plopped back under the covers.

Red opened the door, "Ok I'm coming in."

Emma scrambled to her feet and Ruby laughed at the sight of her messy hair, tired expression, and night gown. "Oh Emma, do your parents fall for that trick?"

Emma yawned, "Some days are easier to convince them than others."

Red smiled, "Well breakfast is ready, we've got tea and fruit waiting for us down there."

Emma grinned, "I'll be right down." Red left to go down to the dining area.

Emma quickly got dressed into a pair of pants, a low cut tunic, corset, dark boots, and her purple cloak. She wrapped the cloak around herself so Ruby wouldn't make a comment about she looked like her mother when she was a bandit. She did not want to attract attention today.

When she reached the breakfast table she filled her plate with a few berries, nuts, and had a bit of tea. Red was eyeing her suspiciously. "Ok not that I mind the whole mysterious stranger look but girl what is with the cloak?"

Emma looked up as she popped berries in her mouth, "What? I'm cold."

Red laughed, "What but the weather is so nice." She got a look of concern, walked over to Emma, and placed her hand on her forehead. "Hmmmmm….." She let go.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I was just thinking maybe you caught something while we were walking last night. You weren't wearing a cloak and it did get just a bit chilly."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. But maybe I should lay down. I'm going to return to my chambers if you don't mind." Emma stated.

Red looked sympathetic, "Of course."

Emma left to go up to her room. When she arrived the Mad Hatter was standing there.

"Well what kept you little one?"

Emma glared at him, "Oh shut it. Did anyone see you sneak in?"

He walked around the room, "No, no one was guarding the garden exit just as you said. Blending in with your staff was the tough part. But luckily Red's grandmother has really honed my acting skills with roleplay."

Emma stood there confused. "Whatever, are you going to take me to Wonderland or not?"

Jefferson cleared his throat, "After you Princess." He spun his hat and the portal opened.

Emma felt anxious but there was no going back. She jumped in with Jefferson and they both ran through the Wonderland door.

"Remember two in, two out. We'll have to stick together. No tricks." Jefferson told her tensely as he waved his finger at her.

"Ok I get it Jefferson. Not that hard of a concept." she said, slightly annoyed. They walked through the land coming to a field of mushrooms on one side of the Heart Queen's maze.

Emma stopped, "Let's eat here." She took her cloak off.

Jefferson eyed her outfit, "Oh Princess, now I only say this due to the fact that I have a daughter of my own, but do your parents know you own an outfit such as that?"

Emma grinned, "What? It's sexy."

"That was no compliment my lady, no father would allow his daughter out in that." Jefferson said. "But seeing as we're here what the _elf._"

"My family's not that bad. Yes it's true they don't know I have this but they know I'm not a baby, I can choose what to wear. They trust me."

There was a pause

"Well here is your actual breakfast as ordered." Jefferson pulled out a bottle of coconut rum from his coat and some fruit. They started drinking and munching on fruit.

"So why did Princess need the Hatter to bring the rum? Do you not have people for that?" Jefferson asked, playfully.

"Normally yes. But seeing as Mum and Dad already gave me the slideshow lecture on strong drinks….."

Jefferson laughed, "A what? Slideshow lecture?"

Emma nodded, "Sometimes when they feel they really want a message across they'll include pictures that they show me as I get lectured. They feel that I should not have strong drinks because it affects the way we act and they don't want me making bad decisions or not having control or something….I forget. I didn't pay much attention. I just remember seeing it end and telling them LESSON LEARNED to get out of any other trouble."

"Greetings lass" said the voice of a man Emma recognized.

"Hook!"

Hook and Emma ran into each other's arms and kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Red knocked on Emma's door again

_Knock knock_

"Emma? Feeling better?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in Emma, ok?"

Red walked in and scanned the room.

_Le Gasp _

No sign of Emma anywhere. Nothing but a hat on the floor. A man's hat. One rule broken.

That must be that Hook man she talked about. They must've escaped.

"GUARDS!"

The King's guards came rushing in. "Yes my lady?"

"Search the castle grounds high and low. Find Princess Emma and send her here if you find anything."

"Yes my lady." The guards all split up running all over the castle.

When word got back that there was no trace of Emma, Red panicked and sent a letter to Snow.

When Snow received the letter she was in the middle of a meeting with beings from all across the other lands. A bird flew by and dropped it in her hand and flew away. While everyone else were currently discussing the crisis they were facing, she began to unravel it.

_Snow, _

_I am so sorry. I have failed the most important task you entrusted me with. Sometime this morning Emma escaped the castle grounds. I believe she ran off with some boy she calls Hook. I don't know where they've gone off to. I've had guards search everywhere but they are nowhere to be found. Snow I apologize with the utmost sincerity. With the forces that are currently lurking I know it's not safe for her. Please hurry home, you'll know what to do more than I ever will. _

_ -Red _

Snow looked up with a look of fear, distress, and grief. Charming caught her look, knowing she was about to burst into tears. He looked down at the note she was holding.

"Excuse me, we have to continue this some other time." Charming said standing up. Everyone else stopped what there were doing, began to murmur in shock, and left the room.

Charming went over to Snow, "What does it say?" Snow looked away but handed him the note. He read over it. And over it. And over it.

Breathing heavily he said trying to hold his fear and rising emotions he put his hands on Snow's shoulders, "Snow…..go have them prepare our carriage. I'll be there shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

Upon arrival at the castle they rushed to Red up in Emma's chambers.

Charming stepped forward, "Red we're going to need you to tell us everything you know."

Snow stepped forward, looking right at Red and hugged her tightly. They parted, and Snow looked at Red and told her, "Red this is not your fault. Once Emma sets her sights on something she will find a way to sneak her way into doing it. You were doing a fantastic job. But right now what we need now is to make sure she gets home safe.

Once Ruby explained everything Snow picked up the hat. "She's hasn't left the castle grounds."

Charming and Red looked at her.

"I know this hat. It's Jefferson's. He's taken her Wonderland."

Snow and Charming spun the hat and hopped through the portal, landing themselves in Wonderland.

Emma and Hook are kissing once again with Jefferson laying on the ground.

An arrow lands near them.

"Get your hands off our daughter right now!" Snow screamed as she and her husband ran towards them.

Snow grabbed Emma's arm as Charming punched Hook in the face.

_WHACK_

"Go. Leave my family and I alone. JEFFERSON."

Jefferson woke up smiling and looked at the King.

"Your highness. What a surprise. Not pleasant nor unpleasant. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Charming answered, "Go find somewhere else to be. Give me an hour alone with my family."

Jefferson nodded and ran into the maze.

Charming turned around to look at Emma as Snow let go of her arm.

"Young lady…." Charming began sternly, but Snow cut him off.

-"Do you have any idea what you've put us through?!

Emma tried to respond but Snow interrupted again shaking her daughter once, "EMMA. We have warned you and warned you that there are dangers out there. You know there are _**so**_many evils to destroy our family. We set these rules for a reason. When we are home you may wander off if you take someone with you. But we set these ground rules while we were away. You knew the rules and you completely disobeyed us"

Emma looked down at the ground turning red in the face. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "What the _pixiewillow_ is waiting to strike?"

Charming glared at her, and put a hand on her shoulder and pointing his finger close to her face as Snow stepped back. "You watch your language little lady. And you will not speak in the tone of voice when speaking to me or more importantly your mother. Do you understand me?" Charming said sternly while trying to keep his cool.

Emma looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

Charming looked at his stubborn daughter coldy, "Grounded. Two months. No leaving the castle, no magick lessons, no balls, no friends. You will attend your lessons, eat meals with us, and the rest of the time you will stay in your room. Is that quite understood young lady?"

She glared back up at him. "Yes." She said bitterly.

Charming sighed, "Snow, I think it may best if I handle this. Why don't you go back with Jefferson? I'll be sure Emma will apologize to you later." Charming said to his sweet wife.

Snow fiercely stared at her daughter before going to retrieve Jefferson.

Charming placed his hands on his hips and stared at her, "Emma Charming. I'm very disappointed in you."

Emma looked at the ground again.

"Emma….look at me." She looked back up. He looked around and back at his guilty princess.

"Alcohol?! Letting outsider and man into the castle, a boy, bad language….."Charming started lecturing.

He gasped, and went to go pick up some of their lunch. "Is this…..an apple?"

Emma looked away, "Maybe."

"Damn it Emma you know how we feel about that! Worst part of all, you promised me you wouldn't be alone with a boy. You broke a promise Emma" Charming said sadly as he continued to lecture his daughter.

Emma looked up at him shamefully, "Jefferson was there….."

"Emma do not test me! And I don't have a clue who let you go around dressed like that. Emma….. Emma will you look at me?" Charming asked her.

Emma looked at him again. Charming continued lecturing but calmly this time, "Emma I'm your father and I know you need some room for self expression but what you're wearing is highly inappropriate. I will not have my daughter walking around in something so revealing. Is that understood?"

Emma didn't answer.

"Emma answer me. You're already in an insane amount of trouble. You don't want to make things worse. Emma please talk to me." Charming pleaded.

Emma was embarrassed but wouldn't let go of her pride. "I can wear whatever I want, eat or drink whatever I want, speak how I want to, go where I want to, and see whoever I want. I don't give a _flying fairytale_ what you think." She didn't mean it but she wouldn't back down.

Charming got closer, "Is that what you think? Emma I've had it with your behavior. This ends now." He said as he glared at her. He grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked getting concerned.

Charming did not sound pleased, "Giving you exactly what you need. A lesson in respect." He pulled her over to a bench and sat down as he pulled her over his lap. He held her down so she couldn't get up. "Emma you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to spank you."

At this moment Jefferson and Snow were exiting the maze to leave the portal.

Jefferson piped in as he hopped around, "Like an almost empty ketchup bottle!"

Snow looked at them with sympathy but then the sympathy turned to a stern look and she went through the portal.

_SMACK_

Charming brought his hand down on his daughter's behind. "Emma I'm sorry it's come to this."

He brought his hand down again and again.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK _

"You've put us through so much worry, and deliberately disobeyed us. And when you're caught you get disrespectful. I won't have it."

He continued bringing his hand down more and more until she was squirming and crying.

"You're going to think twice next time you want to speak to one of us in such a manner."

He continued disciplining his daughter until he was sure she had learned her lesson. He sat her back up on the bench and tried to hug her but she ran off.

"Emma come back here right now!" Charming yelled. What had he done?

He ran after her. He could see her in the distance, and finally caught her before she got too far.

He grabbed her arm and they fell to the ground. "Emma Charming, I am sorry I had to do that but your behavior warranted it. I'm usually calm and collected but Emma if you do act the way you should or put yourself at risk I will hesitate to get stern with you. Do you hear me?"

Emma started to tear up. "Yes Papa."

"Hey hey hey shhhhh" Charming wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Come here baby" He wrapped his arms around his little girl and hugged her tight. He held her there for a good twenty minutes. "It's going to be ok Princess. I'm sorry I had to be so stern with you. I hate doing that."

Emma sobbed into his shirt. Charming began to rub circles on her back, "Shhhhhh it's ok. I love you baby girl."

He picked her up in his arms and grabbed her cloak from the ground. "Come on Princess. Let's go home." He carried her through the portal where Snow was waiting.

Snow looked worried, "Everything ok?" Charming nodded and placed Emma on her bed and both her parents sat on either side.

Snow spoke up, "Emma I know you don't understand why we set the rules we do, but everything is for your safety ok?" she stroked Emma's hair.

Charming looked at Emma, "Emma darling, answer your mother." He told her calmly.

Emma sat up and looked at her mom. "Yes mum I understand. I'm sorry. I've been an awful little ketchup."

Snow hugged Emma, "Oh honey. You're not bad. Just stubborn." Charming gave his wife a look that suggesting he was thinking_, I wonder where she gets that from…._ Snow ignored him and brushed her daughter's hair with her hand, "I love you. And nothing will ever change that. You'll always be my little girl."

Charming spoke up and crossed his arms, "Now about this boy. This….Hook." Emma looked over at her father. "No. I know of him, I know what he's like and I will not allow you to see him again. Is that clear?"

Emma nodded, "Yes Daddy." They all hugged.

Snow made another comment, "And darling about your choice of clothing….."

Charming interrupted her, "I already spoke with her about it. She will be making better choices, won't you sweetie?"

"Yes dad." Emma said quietly

"Good."

Snow and Charming were not done yet, Snow looked over at Emma and said, "We will be having a thorough discussion tomorrow but for now I think we should all just get some rest."

They all relaxed on the bed until they all fell asleep but meanwhile in the hallway…

Jefferson saw Red walking down the hall, "HEY RED. I FUCKED YOUR GRANDMA."


End file.
